diablofandomcom_es-20200213-history
La Búsqueda de Caín (Búsqueda)
Akara te otorgará esta misión al completar la búsqueda Cementerio de las Hermanas. Akara informa al jugador de un sabio Horadrim llamado Deckard Caín, a quien cree que podrá aconsejar a las arpías sobre su situación actual. Caín se puede encontrar en la ciudad de Tristán; sin embargo, el viaje es demasiado largo, por lo que la única forma factible de viajar a Tristán es a través del portal mágico abierto dentro del círculo de las Piedras Cairn ubicado en algún lugar del Campo Pedregoso. La única forma de activar las Piedras Cairn es tocar cada piedra en un orden específico. El orden correcto se puede encontrar dentro de las runas en la corteza del árbol sagrado de Inifuss, que debe llevarse a Akara para su traducción. El Árbol de Inifuss se encuentra en el Bosque Oscuro, que a su vez es accesible solo a través del Pasadizo Subterráneo Nivel 1 en el Campo Pedregoso. El Árbol de Inifuss está custodiado por un Bruto un super monstruo único conocido como Puño de Madera de la Copa del Árbol. Una vez que se obtiene el Pergamino de Inifuss (haciendo clic en el árbol), debe ser examinado por Akara en el Campamento de las Arpías. Después de que Akara haya traducido las runas, regresas al Campo Pedregoso y localiza las Piedras Cairn. Las piedras están custodiadas por un super monstruo único Trinchante llamado Rakanishu. Usando el Pergamino de Inifuss como guía, toca cada una de las Piedras Cairn en el orden correcto para abrir un portal directamente a Tristram. Deckard Caín se puede encontrar cerca del pozo en el centro de Tristram, custodiado por varios monstruos campeones. También se debe notar que tanto Griswold como Wirt se pueden encontrar aquí también, sin embargo, tampoco son lo que solían ser. Después de su rescate, Deckard Caín te ofrecerá identificar objetos sin cobrarte nada. Akara también te recompensará con un anillo aleatorio (mágico en Normal, raro en Pesadilla e Infierno). Si Deckard Caín no es rescatado antes de continuar al Acto II, se considerará una misión fallida hasta que se haya realizado un nuevo juego. En este caso, Deckard Caín será rescatado por las arpías, y cobra una tarifa de 200 de oro por identificar objetos. Búsqueda de La Búsqueda de Caín Inicio: :"Toma el pasadizo subterráneo hacia el Bosque Oscuro, busca el árbol de Inifuss y recupera el pergamino de Inifuss." Bosque Oscuro: :"Lleva el pergamino de Inifuss a Akara." Campamento de las Arpías: :"Ve a las piedras de Cairn en el Campo Pedregoso. Toca las piedras en el orden que te indica el pergamino de Inifuss. Cruza el portal de Tristán, pero ten cuidado, el peligro acecha más adelante." Campo Pedregoso: :"Encuentra y rescata a Deckard Caín." Terminada: :Visita a Caín y Akara en el campamento de las arpías. Diálogo de activación de misión Diálogo de la misión de los NPC Después de iniciar Retorno anticipado Retorno anticipado II Retorno anticipado III Al finalizar Deckard Caín Misión incompleta :''Benditas sean las arpías, por fin me han rescatado de este maldito lugar. Frases Entrada: *Nigromante: "Todo lo que queda de la orgullosa Tristán, son fantasmas y cenizas." *Amazona: "Es como si aqui, se librará una gran guerra." *Barbaro: "La tierra aquí está muerta y sin vida." *Asesina: "Tristrán, el primero en caer a la ira de Diablo." *Druida: "Hrm sí. Ruinas, el destino de todas las ciudades." *Paladin: "Qué final tan trágico para Tristrán." *Hechicera: "Tristram no era ningún rival para la furia de Diablo." Rescate de Caín: *Nigromante: "¡Deckard Caín, si tienes a precio a tu vida, marchate inmediatamente!" *Amazona: "¡''Deckard Caín dirígete al campamento de las arpías sin demora''!" *Barbaro: "¡Deckard Caín, tienes que salir de aquí.!" *Asesina: "Cain! Go to the rogue camp!" *Druida: "Deckard Cain, leave this place!" *Paladin: "Deckard Cain! Leave quickly!" *Hechicera: "Deckard Cain! Get to the rogue camp!" de:Die Suche nach Cain en:Search for Cain (Quest) Categoría:Búsquedas del Diablo II